Glitches
Please move bugs/glitches to their corresponding area. PC related Born to be Wild quest There's a confirmed glitch in the PC release of the "Born to be Wild" mission during the server room firewall reset portion. After resetting all of the terminals, there is no waypoint to return to the security office and if you do, the guard tells you to go back and finish. There is a PC that is blue screened, but has no keyboard, but it doesn't require resetting in order to complete the side mission. To get past the glitch, after resetting all of the computers (don't worry about the one without the keyboard), back track to the last mission (as if you are going to where the guard wants morphine) -- you'll have to jump over the desks and break the door glass to the dark hallway outside of the server room (don't worry, there won't be any zombies). This will "reset" the mission and it will see that you've done the computers, and instruct you to return to the security office, where the guy will tell you how to get to the parking structure. **Don't forget to hit the cash register in the concession area both times for a big payout - almost $2000 each time for me** Alternatively, you can just kick the chairs around in the security office until the guard starts moving again. That got the quest to finish up for me (360). The chairs appear to block the NPC, preventing the quest from completing. Kicking the chairs or hitting them with a weapon, so he is able to move a step, will trigger the next dialogue (PC version). Paperwork quest Sometimes the radio that is supposed to be on the floor next to Bill is in fact inside the floor. Still, it is possible to use it while crouching but it may take some time to aim it successfully. Fast Travel When fast traveling, sometimes you can't sprint for an undefined amount of time. It happens randomly, especially when you need to get away from danger but suddenly can't because the sprint key has stopped working. Some time later it returns back to normal. Also with fast traveling, you can only spawn at set checkpoints. XP glitch The "easy" method is after getting 666 Dev. Mod. This is the blueprint for the left hand of glova. Creating the left hand of glova would require 5 Diamonds. Use the Left Hand of Glova to knock a Thug off its feet and follow up breaking an arm, but it would be recommendable to use your fists (or weak Brass Knuckles) to prevent quick death of the Thug. You will gain XP for every hit when target the top of his shoulder blade correctly. XP varies from player level and Thug level. A good place to do this is where you first enter the Parking Lot. With Sam B and the skill Motivation, when you come across a Thug that has toxic fumes, you have the ability to use this glitch to the max as for a maxed skill with 30% return on stamina, you can deal low damage to the broken limb and never get low on stamina from punching with the broken Brass knuckles because the toxic fume which does low damage will activate the skill plus Rebirth (or below). An example if being done correct, at level 40 each punch should show 380–400 XP on each hit (depending on level of Thug). It is suggested not to use Bone Breaker as it will become a wasted 1-3 skill points. The best boosting method of this Glitch, is having a friend (online player) to host a co-op game in which he is at the level cap. With help, you can go after lvl 44-49 Thug in their game to boost the XP faster, as for example a level 1 player with level 1 Knuckles hitting a level 46 Thug will grant them level 1–39, 40 if your kick critical does not become too high. Resort beachball of death bug (PC Version) Sometimes, in any chapter at the resort, if the Character kicks a beachball, that are located throughout the beach, the player will lose all health and die. This can also happen when opening a door. Unlike the PS3 variant of the issue it is reproducible at any chapter at the resort PS3 Related Disappearing throwing weapons *When you throw a weapon and hit the front of a zombie, the zombie might fall face first into the ground and your weapon will go under the map. *If you throw a weapon and another player walks in front of it, it might disappear. *When you throw a melee weapon and hit the head of a zombie, after you cut the head the weapon can disappear. It may also bounce off them and disappear. Truckbed Passenger Glitch *When you ride in the back of the truck and look around to the front while the truck is moving, The game seems to freeze every time, especially when in multiplayer other players look at you and say you're moving perfectly. Vehicle Glitch *When someone equipped with a shotgun rides a vehicle and shoots it (either from the inside or outside), the vehicle will start to shake rapidly, and on rare occasions, will be launched a small distance. Jungle Glitch *Sometimes, when roaming around the Jungle, the player will suddenly die. After respawning, there is a small chance of dying again. Chapter 1 Glitch Sometimes, in Chapter 1, if the Character kicks a beachball, that are located throughout the beach, the player will lose all health and die. This can also happen when opening a door. Handgun Glitch * handguns keep moving like the are shooting or reloading. makes aiming difficult. the whole screen shakes while that glitch occurs Xbox 360 Related Money Loss When faced with death, the value of money loss varies (showing the code for plylvl*death*moneyloss is broken, as it shows to be based on Inventory value), as well the skill under Xian skill tree is broken, as a player with 200K can die on Logan and will have lost 20K and up were as Xian will still loose a rough equal value (with a 3/3 skill). Born to Be Wild quest Bug affecting this quest similar to the one noted above for the PC save for the fact that I didn't have to walk all the way back to the security guard, but once I started back tracking, only then did I progress in the quest. Seek'n'Loot quest While retrieving the Juice Packs from the gas station (where you find the petrol for the quest "Fluid Necessity"), it is possible that the thugs in the garage behind it will continually spawn as you're attempting to remove the blockade and turn off the power making it impossible to do so and forcing you to reload a checkpoint or die. Grabbing the item prior to the quest to have on hand to turn in the A.S.A.P, will cause the boxes to delete in the back of the truck. This happens on all platforms. Soldier of Fortune quest While looking over the fence near a work bench after the initial compound with Afran's Soldiers in, the soldiers and infected appear and disappear rapidly. When going through the building after this, the soldiers and infected are all dead and their bodies glitch in and out of the floor. Disappearing inventory items After killing a zombie by throwing a weapon at it then retrieving it, reloading a checkpoint, dying and re-spawning, completing an objective, or giving items to Jin to store (taking a weapon out of storage, or traveling to a new area with weapons in her inventory), a weapon or weapons might instantly delete from the inventory it is located in. Full Inventories will not drop items from Jin, but delete the item (there are some cases when the item will drop to the floor). Furthermore, sometimes when modding a weapon (any weapon/mod combination) at a workbench the weapon completely disappears and can not be retrieved. Ingredients still show as being used, however. Very frustrating if modding a rarer (purple or orange) weapon. This has occurred on multiple, seemingly random occasions in multiplayer mode with no specific combinations being more likely than another to make it occur. Workaround: You must have space in your quick inventory for any weapons, then kill yourself. NOTE: I tried this workaround and it does NOT work. You simply die and don't get your weapon back. This was playing alone on the latest patch. During the quest where you get boat supplies for Mowen, go to resort, do a quest there, then go back, Jin will be gone and when you finish the quest, her voice will come from nowhere, and she will respawn when Mowen drives you to the resort. Combat (Zombie Glitches) *Occasionally zombies will freeze on their current animation, sliding along to the player (and still fighting behaving normally) albeit without any animation whatsoever. *Zombies have an extremely rare chance to spawn entirely passive, idling where they are without any interest in the player's presence, only attacking if struck first. It is believed that this glitch is related to the "faking" zombies (the ones playing dead on the ground). *Although zombies cannot avoid the mighty kick, it is possible for them to "teleport" beneath your leg and end up behind you. Zombies can also run through you and end up behind you when in combat with more than one zombie. *When in close combat with more than one zombie, activating kick will often cause your character to repeatedly kick the zombie furthest away from you despite focusing on the zombie right in front of you. *The kick on an Infected can sometimes do nothing at all. *It appears that the zombies can't climb onto beds. During the prologue, the player can avoid the level 50 infected just by jumping on the bed and punching or kicking them to death (you may need to crouch). The zombies can sometimes glitch onto the bed, in which case it is a simple matter to kick them off again. Using this method to kill every zombie in the area, it is possible to leave the prologue as a level 9 character. Doing so can make the starting fight slightly more difficult due to the fact that the zombies will be higher levels than they would otherwise be. Combat (Human Glitches) *Sometimes after killing a human when others aren't around a few more might instantly spawn. Throwing weapons Weapons thrown into a Thug or Ram can sometimes be retrieved after the player character dies and can be found hanging in the air where the target was prior before it despawned from the game. Reload Last Checkpoint Choosing the 'Reload Last Checkpoint' function seems to not be consistent as to where you will end up and it is usually not where you were when you last reached a checkpoint. This has continued beyond the patch released for the Xbox 360. Reloading the last checkpoint also still appears to save any activity you completed after the last checkpoint indicating that the checkpoint function has nothing to do with the saving function of the game. Player Spawning An extreme danger present, particularly in the City of Moresby, is that a death in the city itself (and not any subsections, like the Police Station) can result in yet another death shortly there after due to spawning the player back into the game inside of an area currently infested with the living dead. Deaths in areas like the Quarantine Zone often wind up spawning the player in exactly the same location (within ten to twenty feet) or in an area right above. Yet another re-spawning quirk is present throughout the Eastern beach of Banoi Island in Act I (and thus all Acts following). Several "blank" spots dot the map for re-spawning along the beach, at some points, a death sending the player back up to over 200m from their death's location. This problem can be found any where with in and on the Island. If it is not a spawn directly into the AI that just killed you, you shall spawn randomly at a location on the map sometimes near a safe house. Zombie Spawning An instance of unusual or broken zombie spawning can be found in the City of Moresby in the Police Station. Once the Raskol gang members have been cleared from the Police Station, a Hero ascending a staircase has a fair likelihood of observing a soon-to-be rushing Infected Policeman snap into existence as the Hero nears the summit. Character Behavior Sometimes the characters might regularly start grunting and moving as though they are being hit by something/someone, but there is nothing there. Shotgun Behavior *Most evident in the "Short" variation of the Shotgun is the inconsistent spread, damage and distance calculations; a zombie caught in the HUD's crosshairs (and not down the sight) may not take any damage despite completely filling up the boundaries of the crosshairs in what would appear to be a "perfect" shot. *The Shotgun's spread seems to have a "super critical" property; a critical strike on one zombie can carry over (or through, with skills allowing bullet penetration deep in Purna's Combat skill tree) to the other zombies nearby or behind. A single "super critical" has the potential to carve down a horde of the living dead should each of them find themselves caught by some of the shot. The bug (or perhaps even intended behavior) occurs when the first of the buckshot scores a critical strike on a target, despite those prior not having been critical; upon the first critical, any shot that is still "in flight" is treated as critical strikes (scoring the red text, Elemental damage, etc.). Truck Bed Item Loss Having items in the bed of the truck such as Gas Cans and Juice Packs prior to the quest, will delete that item as soon as the quest is started. Getting stuck in the bathrooms There's some underground bathrooms in the pool area near the hotel where you can get stuck trying to come back up the steps. When you try to go up the stairs, the game slows you down when you get about 2 steps from the top some mysterious force pushes you back down the steps. It is possible to get out of there by crouching and walking up the steps. All Platforms Interacting with doors Another glitch found is that sometimes when you open or close doors, sometimes even when you breach, you'll get instantly killed even if there's no one nearby. This seems to happen if you're too close to the door when opening/closing, and the game thinks you're getting squeezed between something, and responds in killing you as if you were to get hit in the head with a dumpster. But since there is no way to normally get killed in the game like this (traps, walls, falling objects etc.) the reason may be something else. Let's hope it get patched soon. A possibility to this is that the zombies can attack and walk through some walls/doors. Saving unwanted progress Reloading a checkpoint previous to later activity seems to have saved all of that activity meaning that if something occurred, was lost or otherwise which the player didn't want, you will have no way to retrieve any save points prior to later action. Saving multiplayer progress A glitch has recently been found that occurs on the PC, 360 and PS3. This glitch makes the game not save your progress since the last time you activated online/cooperative mode. The game for some reason doesn't save your progress when you play with online mode enabled even if you're not, or never have played with another player. The only known fix to this on the 360 and PS3, until the developers patch it, is to turn off online mode as soon as you start playing. If not, make sure you do it when you're ready to quit. But since the game doesn't allow you to turn it off during gameplay, you can safely quit the game to the start screen (where you choose play, continue etc.) and turn it off, then enter the game again and play to a checkpoint, and then quit. Only then can you be sure your game will be saved. This works since the game data isn't reset/deleted until you quit the game entirely and shut off the 360/PS3. For a video on how to save the game properly on PC see video. Nick's Hub bug When accessing Nick's Hub for the first time to clear out Bob, using an explosive too close to the barricaded door can send the pipe out of place. If the pipe is moved out of place by an explosion, the player cannot finish the mission even after killing Bob. Head stomp bug Occasionally when using the headstomp technique, the zombie can occasionally get up prior to the final crushing stomp causing, especially if the zombie's head has clipped under other geometry or debris, or is the zombie is resting against a wall. Although this is technically a proper result given the location of the zombie's head, the player should not be able to target and preform the stomp. Chapter 8 bug Not really a glitch, but in chapter 8, when you're told to clear out the supermarket that some thugs have taken over after you've done that you can return to the supermarket and re-loot it again for infinite money, as there's about 6 or 7 cash registers, each with around 1000-5000 dollars in them, which reset every time you leave the supermarket (leaving to the sewers and going back in). This also works for all other cash registers, like in small stores etc. and places with other high-value stuff. Also, after you leave city hall and after the supermarket quest, there was a weird glitch. I opened a door at the top of the stairs (City Hall part 2) and it opened into the wall instead of closing, and I could still walk through the doorway. I didn't know if it was just my system, but I beat the game a few times and it still does that, regardless of time passed. It is where there are a few metal containers at the top of the stairs, right above where the Police Guy had a quest for you to find some alcohol. Don't worry, it happens to me too on ps3. Spawning infected On the second area follow the river down about half way there is a workbench on the left, go to the building to the right of it next to the river. There is a store there. Using Molotov When you kill a zombie with a Molotov and don't hit them with anything else unfortunately sometimes EXP won't be rewarded. This could be a glitch in the game where the fire is thought to be scenery and not from the player. Also, when thrown, if a Molotov hits a zombie, the flames will stay in the air. It should be noted that Molotovs burn in water. Fast Travel *When fast traveling, and you are close by a quest giver or other NPC related to a quest, an objective such as talking to the NPC, will be automatically completed. This can be troublesome, as fast traveling might cause you to complete a quest, and in turn, you will not receive a reward, like XP, blueprints, and weapons. *Sometimes fast travel might not activate. You select the auto travel map and the "Use" button icon disappears, but the fast travel menu doesn't come up. Non-stacking items Occasionally a bug will occur in which items in the player's inventory that should stack will actually take up multiple spots. The most common occurrence is with Medium MedKits, in which the player can actually have two separate stacks, even without having the maximum number in a stack. Sometimes, the player can drop all existing versions of the item, and re-stack the items, although this can occasionally lead to an additional stack. Disappearing weapons Dead Island has a tendency to chew up the player's weapons from time to time. The most common occurrence will happen during weapon creation. If a player has a full inventory, and tries to create a new weapon (like the Molotov Cocktail) immediately after repairing or upgrading another weapon, the new weapon will replace the latter while erasing from existence the former within a primary inventory slot. It seems to happen with more frequency when creating throwable weapons that can stack in a single inventory spot. Another instance, is where throwing a weapon will cause the weapon to land outside the main clipping area of the map whether embedding in a zombie or just strewn about. Occasionally, kicking the zombie can allow for the weapon position to be flipped around, and allow the player to regain the weapon. Duplication glitches There are also a couple duplication glitches in this game (confirmed on 360, PC, and PS3). Weapon Duplication To perform, hold the weapon you wish to duplicate, hold the throw button (so the character holds it back aiming for a throw) then hold the drop button (Y on 360, Backspace on PC, Triangle on PS3) and press Attack (RT on 360, LMB on PC, R1 on PS3), and you will throw the original weapon and also drop a duplicate. This glitch can be easily repeated as much as desired for infinite money (this can be done with all weapons, not grenades, Molotovs, firearms, and medkits). Logan's Boomerang can make this process a little bit longer, as you will only drop the item, not dupe it. Having Analog controls also make duplicating difficult because sometimes when the desired weapon is thrown there is a chance that instead of duplicating it another one of your weapons is dropped instead. This glitch was fixed in patch 1.04. Another duplication is caused through trade. To perform, you have to be in multiplayer. First, equip the weapon you want to duplicate. Then, trade that same weapon with another person. The other person will get the weapon and yours will be still in your hands. Two people can perform this trick at once, too. For this variation both of you have to equip a certain weapon. Then, trade those two weapons, and the two of you get to keep both weapons. Unlike the other glitch, this one will work on grenades, Molotovs, and guns. Item Duplication While playing solo or co-op (best done on co-op), you have the ability to drop Diamonds, Brand Champagne, Flares, and any other value item on the ground or if a co-op player is local then you can trade. While doing this solo, you can place items you want copied on the floor in a safe area, then once done you must kill your self in the local area, once dead but before the spawn you must hit your guide button and go directly to your dashboard (Xbox). Re-load your game and load the player by going to Play not Continue. In Co-op the method becomes easier, with a friend (online player) trade the items your wish to have copied. Once the trade is finished, go directly to your dashboard (Xbox) then reload the game by joining directly into the game. If done correctly, you will see the items you traded stays in your friends inventory and the items you just gave up will still be there in your inventory. Equipped Alcohol Kicking with Alcohol as your equipped weapon forces you to drink the bottle. This can lead to your character getting drunk and dying. Respawning character Sometimes, when doing the mission to locate a mechanic to reinforce the armored car, the game will not register that all infected have been killed at the workshop, even if they have. This can usually be rectified by reloading the last checkpoint. However, sometimes reloading the last checkpoint will cause you to be respawned in Moresby, skipping all missions and cutscenes between that quest and Moresby, as well as making any quests (such as "A Voice from Above the Sky") impossible to complete, if this happens keep reloading the last checkpoint until you reach the proper area or start a new game. Another problem is when ramming the zombies in front of the shop with a vehicle it is possible to knock them through the garage door making them unreachable. In order to prevent this they should be run over from the sides and not rammed from behind into the door. If you have a Molotov, you can throw it at the door and it will kill the zombie inside. Body in the Laboratory In the lab, there is a body on an operating table. Normally, this body never has anything to pick up from it… but if you attack the body and move it, when the game resets, it'll respawn with money on it. Legendary weapons are also spawnable on the body. Stamina On some occasions, when activating sprint, your stamina bar will instantly drop to zero, even if you have full stamina or have rested recently. This glitch needs to be tested to see if it's repeatable, but, while simultaneously having the stamina drop to zero, using a health pack, and having a zombie interrupt the restore health animation, the stamina bar dropped to zero and got stuck. The only way to reset it is to die. Character's skills There's a bunch of bugs for some characters' Skills; Purna: Jackpot (3 ranks) doesn't do anything, even when you mod both Values belonging to the Skill to 999999.0, you never get any orange or yellow or "special" Items dropped (one user reports successfully getting a battery and some engine parts, but only after opening over 100 containers and slaying twice that number of zombies). Recovery (3 ranks): When shooting with a Firearm, a couple rounds, then throwing the weapon away gained me PLUS Ammo, whereas the weapon on the ground had NEGATIVE ammo remaining. With maxed out Skill, I was able to get more ammo than there is in the clip of the gun and thus 'dupe' each kind of ammo, this is due to Purna's skill that allows extra ammo to be looted, Although this isn't actually a glitch as when a firearm is dropped, ammo is looted from the gun. Quests in the Laboratory If you don't complete quests in the lab before it gets over run by zombies sometimes the markers will still show up as well as the scientist in one of the corner rooms remaining alive. Pure Blood: Escorting Yerema * Occasionally, Yerema will get stuck somewhere along the path back to the laboratory. If this happens, the Hero must either reload from the last checkpoint, or fast travel to separate location (outside the current map). Doing so may allow Yerema to respawn somewhere along the path, but can cause Infected to spawn in the lab's lobby. Fury Weapon To get a fury weapon: # You need a full inventory, full fury meter, and a dead zombie with a weapon spawned on it. # Stare at the zombie until it shows "hold" to take/drop weapon. # Activate fury. # Take/drop the weapon and you will drop the fury weapon. # Wait till the fury is over. # Take the fury weapon. (It has been patched since 1.3.0) Another technique found by Dead Island speed runner Nord is by carefully timing the fury activation command and weapon drop command. In order to do it, you must activate your fury, and approximately a second later, drop your weapon. If timed correctly, the hero should drop their fury weapon instead of their held weapon. The timing is very precise, so it may take a few tries. Car bug Very occasionally when you try to get in a car and someone is already driving and they reverse through you it won't show the possibility of getting on. When this happens the stamina bar disappears completely allowing you to run without a break, as well as having the zombies run away from you. Clipping/Falling off-map When traveling between Bunker 02 and the bungalow where Svetlana gives her quest, if you try and run through the water directly from the bunker, it is possible to fall directly through the bottom of the ocean floor. You can still kick and fight, but there is no way to get back to the surface. Staying closer to the bungalows and walking under the piers prevents this from happening. Also, it could be caused because you left the playable area. Also, at the Southwest gas station in the resort area, there is a car that explodes and knocks a billboard over. If you are standing where the billboard is going to fall, you will be pushed through the bottom of the map, and must drop out of an online game or load last checkpoint to get out. Within the City and Sewers, while climbing ladders if hit at a correct location you will glitch and be pushed through the floor. As well, if Rams catch you on a wall they can also push you through the map. While in co-op, a player can drive a vehicle into another player pushing them along, the player being pushed can drop through the floor and or be pushed through a wall to glitch off the map. While in the Jungle, there are many images of trees and rocks that are thorn and/or missing the bottom half, showing nothing but a blank flat ground. By jumping or using a vehicle you can force yourself through this part of the image being broken, and go off the map. Near the hotel Bungalows in the underground restrooms, when searching some of the garbage cans within the stalls, if you are too close to the wall you will fall underneath the restrooms and not be able to get back up. Fists in Inventory Sometimes after throwing a weapon or trying to attempt duplication, your fists will either move to your inventory or disappear. Eventually, you will see the fists in your inventory, and can easily move them back to your quick inventory. Although the fists are listed in your inventory, they don't fill a slot, so is a way of "free" transportation. Freezing Friends On PC there is a fatal glitch often making the game unplayable online, the glitch causes your friends to freeze on your screen while they're moving on theirs. Category:Dead Island Wiki